futbasefandomcom-20200214-history
FUT 11 Summer transfers
Here you'll find a list of all the summer transfers, sorted by league. (and in the big leagues in teams) 'Feel free to help.' I think it would be great if we sort the transfers not only by league, but also by club. 'Liga BBVA' 'Athletic Bilbao:' Ander Herrera ((75)) 'Atlético Madrid:' Diego ((82)) Falcao ((85)) Arda Turan ((82)) Adrian ((74)) Sergio Asenjo ((78)) 'Barcelona:' Fabregas ((86)) Alexis Sánchez ((82)) Betis: Roque Santa Cruz ((80)) Chica ((71)) 'Espanyol:' Vladimir Weiss ((76)) Romaric ((75)) Walter Pandiani ((76)) Juan Ángel Albín ((77)) Héctor Moreno ((75)) 'Getafe:' Rubén Pérez ((72)) Güiza ((77)) Michel ((76)) Pedro León ((80)) Mehdi Lacen ((74)) Diego Castro ((78)) Lopo ((81)) 'Granada:' Pape Malikou Diakhaté ((77)) Ikechukwu Uche ((77)) Moises Hurtado ((77)) Hassan Yebda ((74) Carlos Martins ((79)) Yohan Mollo ((75)) Noé Pamarot ((74)) 'Levante:' Aranda (74) 'Málaga:' Santi Cazorla ((83)) Jeremy Toulalan ((83)) Natxo Monreal ((77)) Joaquín ((80)) Ruud Van Nistelrooy ((81)) Joris Mathijsen ((79)) 'Mallorca:' Fernando Tissone ((75)) Chico ((75)) Calatayud ((74)) 'Osasuna:' Raúl García ((75)) Rubén ((75)) whocares (69) 'Racing Santander:' 'Rayo Vallecano:' Tamudo ((74)) Raúl Bravo ((75)) 'Real Madrid:' Fabio Coentrao ((82)) Nuri Sahin ((83)) José Callejón ((79)) Hamit Altintop ((79)) 'Real Sociedad:' Carlos Vela ((77)) McDonald Mariga ((75)) 'Sevilla:' Emir Spahić ((77)) Piotr Trochowski ((79)) Manu Del Moral ((78)) 'Sporting de Gijón:' Óscar Trejo ((74)) 'Valencia:' Adil Rami ((81)) {C}Dani Parejo ((78)) {C}Pablo Piatti ((78)) {C}Víctor Ruíz ((77)) Sergio Canales ((76)) 'Villareal:' Jonathan De Guzmán ((77)) Cristían Zapata ((77)) Camunas ((77)) 'Zaragoza:' Pablo Barrera ((77)) Luis García ((75)) Hélder Postiga ((77)) Rúben Micael ((79)) Fernando Meira ((79)) Roberto ((76)) 'Barclays Premier League' 'Arsenal:' Per Mertesacker: ((83)) Gervinho ((82)) Mikel Arteta: Everton ((82)) Yossi Benayoun ((79)) Park Chu Young ((76)) Aaron Ramsey ((76)) André Santos ((75)) Armand Traoré ((73)) Henri Lansbury ((67)) Francis Coquelin ((64)) 'Aston Villa:' Shay Given ((84)) Alan Hutton ((79)) Charles N'Zogbia ((79)) Jermaine Jenas ((76)) 'Blackburn Rovers:' Simon Vukčević ((78 )) Scott Dann ((77)) Yakubu ((77)) David Goodwillie ((74)) 'Bolton Wanderers:' Nigel Reo-Coker ((76)) David N'Gog ((75)) Tuncay ((75)) Gaël Kakuta ((74)) Tyrone Mears ((73)) Chris Eagles ((71)) 'Chelsea:' {C}Juan Mata ((82)) Raúl Meireles ((80)) 'Everton:' Royston Drenthe ((77)) 'Fulham:' {C}Bryan Ruíz ((81)) John Arne Riise ((80)) Zdeněk Grygera ((74)) 'Liverpool:' Craig Bellamy ((81)) Charlie Adam ((80)) Stewart Downing ((80)) Alberto Aquilani ((79)) (now in Milan) Emiliano Insua ((75)) (now in Sporting CP) Doni ((75)) José Enrique ((73)) 'Manchester City:' Samir Nasri ((85)) Sergio Agüero ((85)) Gaël Clichy ((81)) Owen Hargreaves ((81)) 'Manchester United:' De Gea ((83)) Ashley Young ((83)) Phil Jones ((79)) Tom Cleverley ((77) Danny Welbeck ((76)) 'Newcastle United:' Demba Ba ((80)) Yohan Cabaye ((80)) Sylvain Marveaux ((79)) Davide Santon ((77)) Gabriel Obertan ((76)) 'Norwich City:' {C}James Vaughan ((74)) Bradley Johnson ((72)) 'Queens Park Rangers:' {C}Shaun Wright-Phillips ((80)) Joey Barton ((79)) Luke Young ((77)) Dudley Campbell ((74)) Jay Bothroyd ((74)) Kieron Dyer ((73)) Anton Ferdinand ((72)) 'Stoke City:' {C}Matthew Upson ((80)) Wilson Palacios ((78)) Peter Crouch ((78)) Cameron Jerome ((78)) Jonathan Woodgate ((78)) 'Sunderland:' John O'Shea ((80)) Nicklas Bendtner ((79)) Wes Brown ((78)) Keiren Westwood ((74)) David Vaughan ((74)) Connor Wickham ((74)) Craig Gardner ((74)) 'Swansea City:' Michel Vorm ((77)) José Moreira ((76)) Danny Graham ((72)) Gerhard Tremmel ((72)) Wayne Routledge ((72)) 'Tottenham Hotspur:' Emmanuel Adebayor ((83)) Scott Parker ((80)) 'West Bromwich Albion:' Ben Foster ((80)) Shane Long ((68 )) Zoltán Gera ((76)) 'Wigan Athletic:' Crusat ((76)) Patrick van Aanholt ((70)) 'Wolverhampton Wanderers:' Roger Johnson ((78)) Jamie O'Hara ((75)) 'Championship' Cardiff City : Kenny Miller ((78)) Robert Earnshaw ((72)) Ipswich Town: Lee Bowyer ((77)) Michael Chopra ((74)) Leicester City: John Paintsil ((77)) Jermaine Beckford ((76)) Paul Konchesky ((75)) Michael Johnson ((76)) Gelson Fernandes ((73)) Norwich City James Vaughan ((74)) Bradley Johnson ((72)) Nottingham Forest Jonathan Greening ((73)) Portsmouth Benjani Mwaruwari ((76)) Erik Huseklepp ((75)) Preston North End Clarke Carlisle ((73)) Boaz Myhill ((74)) Birmingham City Jermaine Beckford ((76)) Leicester City David Bentley ((78 )) West Ham United Guy Demel ((73)) West Ham United Papa Bouba Diop ((75)) West Ham United Yakubu ((77)) Blackburn Rovers Pablo Ibáñez ((74)) Birmingham City Johnathan Greening ((73)) Nottingham Forest npower League 1 Will Buckley ((64)) Brighton & Hove Albion 'Serie A' 'Atalanta:' Matteo Brighi ((77)) Luca Cigarini ((76)) Germán Denis ((75)) Andrea Masiello ((74)) Stefano Lucchini ((74)) 'Bologna:' Jean Francois Gillet ((76)) Robert Acquafresca ((75)) Alessandro Diamanti ((74)) Panagiotis Kone ((71)) 'Cagliari:' David Suazo ((78)) Thiago Ribeiro ((76)) Albin Ekdal ((72)) 'Catania:' Nicola Legrottaglie ((77)) David Suazo ((77)) Davide Lanzafame ((76)) 'Cesena:' Antonio Candreva ((75)) Gianluca Comotto ((74)) Eder ((73)) Abdelkader Ghezzal ((73)) 'Chievo:' Michael Bradley ((76)) Christian Puggioni ((75)) Alberto Paloschi ((74)) 'Fiorentina:' Mattia Cassani ((78 )) Houssine Kharja ((76)) Andrea Lazzari ((76)) Gianni Munari ((71)) 'Genoa:' Sebastien Frey ((83)) Juraj Kucka ((78)) Cesare Bovo ((76)) Papastathopoulos ((76)) Andreas Granqvist ((76)) Houssine Kharja ((75)) Andrea Caracciolo ((73)) Valter Birsa ((71)) 'Internazionale:' Diego Forlán ((87)) Emiliano Viviano ((80)) Mauro Zárate ((79)) Andrea Poli ((75)) 'Juventus:' Mirko Vučinić ((82)) Andrea Pirlo ((82)) Arturo Vidal ((82)) Eljero Elia ((80)) Reto Ziegler ((79)) 'Lazio:' Miroslav Klose ((83)) Federico Marchetti ((80)) Djibril Cisse ((80)) Lorik Cana ((78)) Juan PabloCarrizo ((75)) Stankevicius ((74)) 'Lecce:' Júlio Sérgio ((79)) Massimo Oddo ((73)) 'Milan:' Mexès, Philippe ((82)) Taye Taiwo ((80)) Alberto Aquilani ((79)) Antonio Nocerino ((75)) Alberto Paloschi ((74)) 'Napoli:' Goran Pandev ((81)) Gökhan Inler ((80)) Mario Santana ((76)) Marco Donadel ((74)) Miguel Angel Britos ((74)) 'Novara:' Riccardo Meggiorini ((73)) 'Palermo:' Edgar Álvarez ((76)) Davide Lanzafame ((76)) Mauro Cetto ((76)) Andrea Mantovani ((74)) Edgar Barreto ((72)) 'Parma:' Sergio Floccari ((79)) Jaime Valdes ((78)) Jonathan Biabiany ((77)) Fabio Borini ((71)) 'Roma:' Maarten Stekelenburg ((82)) Miralem Pjanić ((79)) Gabriel Heinze ((79)) Bojan ((79)) Simon Kjær ((78)) Fernando Gago ((78)) Pablo Osvaldo ((77)) Stefano Guberti ((76)) Jose Angel ((73)) Fabio Borini ((72)) 'Siena :' Gaetano D'Agostino ((78)) Daniele Mannini ((77)) Matteo Contini ((76)) 'Udinese:' Antonio Floro Flores ((76)) 'Serie B' Mariano Bogliacino ((73)) Bari 'Bundesliga' 'Augsburg:' Sascha Mölders ((64)) 'Bayer Leverkusen:' Andre Schürrle ((80)) David Yelldell ((66)) 'Bayern München:' Manuel Neuer ((86)) Jerome Boateng ((77)) 'Borussia Dortmund:' Ivan Perisic ((77)) Ilkay Gündogan ((74)) 'Borussia Mönchengladbach:' Oscar Wendt ((74)) Joshua King ((67)) 'Freiburg:' 'Hamburger SV:' Ivo Iličević ((78)) Per Ciljan Skjelbred ((75)) Michael Mancienne ((74)) Slobodan Rajković ((73)) Jeffrey Bruma ((71)) 'Hannover 96:' Christian Pander ((75)) Henning Hauger ((75)) Artur Sobiech ((68)) 'Hertha BSC:' Änis Ben-Hatira ((73)) Thomas Kraft ((73)) Andreas Ottl ((73)) 'Hoffenheim:' Koen Casteels ((63)) 'Kaiserslautern:' Dorge Kouemaha ((71)) 'Köln:' Sascha Riether ((76)) Sereno ((75)) 'Mainz:' Zdeněk Pospěch ((73)) Anthony Ujah ((67)) 'Nürnberg:' Markus Feulner ((72)) 'Schalke 04:' Ciprian ((76)) Lewis Holtby ((74)) Christian Fuchs ((73)) Ralf Fährmann ((71)) 'VFB Stuttgart:' Julian Schieber ((78)) William Kvist ((76)) Francisco Javier Rodríguez ((76)) Ibrahima Traoré ((71)) 'Werder Bremen:' Sokratis Papastathopoulos ((76)) Mehmet Ekici ((73)) 'VFL Wolfsburg:' Aliaksandr Hleb ((82)) Sotirios Kyrgiakos ((79)) Thomas Hitzlsperger ((77)) Chris ((76)) Christian Träsch ((76)) Patrick Ochs ((75)) Hasan Salihamidzic ((73)) 'Ligue 1' 'Ajaccio:' Ochoa (79) 'Auxerre:' Edouard Cissé ((75)) 'Bordeaux:' Joel Landry N'Guemo (T) 74 Nicolas Maurice-Belay >76 'Brest:' Jonathan Zebina (T) 71 'Caen:' Jerry Vandam ((66)) Pierre-Alain Frau ((72)) 'Dijon:' Daisuke Matsui >>73 Grégory Thil >>74 'Evian:' Cédric Mongongu ((74)) Christian Poulsen ((77)) Stephan Andersen ((73)) Jérôme Leroy ((76)) Sidney Govou (80) 'Lille:' Joe Cole (T) 80 Ireneusz Jelen (T) 81 Benoît Pedretti (T) 78 Dimitri Payet (T) 79 'Lorient:' Mathieu Coutadeur >>75 'Lyon:' Mouhamadou Dabo (T) 77 'Marseille: ' Jérémy Morel (T) 77 Morgan Amalfitano (T) 79 Gennaro Bracigliano >>73 'Montpellier:' Hilton ((76)) 'Nancy:' 'Nice:' Fabián Monzón (T) 63 Fabrice Abriel (T) 76 'Paris Saint-Germain:' Blaise Matuidi (T) 75 Mohamed Sissoko (T) 78 Kévin Gameiro (T) 82 Jérémy Ménez (T) 79 Javier Pastore (T) 82 Diego Lugano (T) 82 Milan Biševac ((75)) 'Rennes:' Jonathan Pitroipa >>74 Stade Rennais Julien Fére >74 Stade Rennais 'Saint-Étienne:' Lynel Kitambala (T) 72 Max Gradel (T) 73 Steed Malbranque (T) 74 Jean-Pascal Mignot (T) 77 Florent Sinama-Pongolle (T) 76 Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang (T) Jérémy Clément ((74)) Ruffier (80) 'Sochaux:' 'Toulouse:' 'Valenciennes:' 'Ligue 2' A.S. Monaco Rabiu Afolabi (T) 73 AS Monaco FC Marama Vahirua (T) 75 AS Monaco FC Ludovic Giuly (T) 76 AS Monaco FC 'Eredivisie' 'Ado den Haag' Wesley Verhoek ((68)) 'Ajax' Dmitry Bulykin ((72)) Kolbeinn Sigthórsson ((72)) Janssen, Theo 79 'AZ' Jozy Altidore ((76)) Roy Beerens ((75)) 'De Graafschap' 'Excelsior' 'FC Groningen' 'FC Twente' Leroy Fer ((73)) 'FC Utrecht' 'Feyenoord' Otman Bakkal ((74)) 'Heracles' 'NAC' 'NEC' Krisztián Vadócz ((73)) 'PSV ' Tim Matavž ((75)) Przemysław Tytoń ((75)) Georginio Wijnaldum ((79)) Dries Mertens ((76)) Timothy Derijck ((68)) 'Roda JC' 'RKC Waalwijk' 'SC Heerenveen' 'Vitesse' Anthony Annan ((78)) 'VVV' 'Russian League' Vladimir Gabulov ((79)) CSKA Moskva Mehdi Carcela-Gonzalez ((75)) Anzhi Makhachkala Jonathan Legear ((75)) Terek Grozny Alexei Eremenko ((73)) Rubin Kazan {C}Samuel Eto'o ((86)) Anzhi Makhachkala Yuriy Zhirkov ((81)) Anzhi Makhachkala Dzsudzsák, Balázs80 Victor Obinna >>72 Lokomotiv Moskva 'Liga do Brasil' A. Goiânia Anselmo ((62)) Atlético Mineiro Dudu Cearense ((78)) Guilherme ((69)) Atlético Paranaense Cleber Santana ((74)) Kléberson ((74)) Rafael ((71)) Botafogo Renato ((77)) Corinthians Lulinha ((67)) Adriano ((79)) Cruzeiro Emílson Cribari ((72)) Brandão ((76)) Flamengo Alex Silva ((78)) Junior Cesar ((73)) Florianópolis Lincoln ((78)) Leandro Lima ((71)) Fluminense Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fabricio ((71)) Grêmio Damian Escudero ((71)) Carlos Alberto ((77)) Gilberto Silva ((78)) I. Porto Alegre Mario Bolatti ((75)) Jô ((75)) Ilsinho ((74)) Palmeiras Henrique ((77)) Wellington Paulista ((73)) Santos Alan Kardec ((74) Ibson ((74)) São Paulo Cícero ((75)) Denilson ((79 )) Luís Fabiano ((84)) Vasco da Gama Diego Souza ((77)) Bernardo ((73)) 'Liga Portuguesa' Emiliano Insua ((75)) Sporting Steven Defour ((78 )) FC Porto Eliaquim Mangala ((73)) FC Porto Capdevila ((80)) SL Benfica Diego Capel ((79)) Sporting * Ezequiel Garay >>80 SL Benfica Stijn Schaars >>75 Sporting * 'Turkish Super League' Volkan Şen ((74)) Trabzonspor Mickaël Chrétien ((74)) Bursaspor Peter Pekarik ((73)) Kayserispor Prince Tagoe ((73)) Bursaspor Emmanuel Emenike >>73 Fenerbahçe SK Halil Altintop >>76 Trabzonspor Paulo Henrique >>73 Trabzonspor Superliga Pepe Paté Diouf ((74)) FC Kopenhavn Pro League Milan Jovanovic ((80)) RSC Anderlecht Dieumerci Mbokani ((78)) RSC Anderlecht Mohamed Adama Sarr ((75)) KRC Genk Ignacio González ((74)) Standard de Liège Tippeligaen Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Molde FK Ekstraklasa Danijel Ljuboja ((75)) Legia Warszawa A. Bundesliga Petri Pasanen ((72)) FC Red Bull Salzburg Ceská Liga Václav Sverkoš ((74)) Baník Ostrava A-League Harry Kewell ((77)) Melbourne Victory FC Work in progress Sergey Kornilenko ((76)) Krylya Sovetov Samara Fabián Orellana ((73)) RC Celta de Vigo Doblas ((73)) Xerez CD Martin Fenin ((74)) Energie Cottbus Mohamadou Idrissou ((76)) Eintracht Frankfurt Rabiu Afolabi ((73)) AS Monaco Pasquale Foggia ((75)) Sampdoria Orbaiz ((75)) Olympiacos CFP Mohamed Adama Sarr ((75)) Racing Genk Aganzo ((70)) Hércules CF Gergely Rudolf ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Varela ((71)) Real Valladolid Jean Makoun ((80)) Olympiacos CFP Harry Kewell ((77)) Melbourne Victory Erik Huseklepp ((75)) Portsmouth Sergio Romero ((77)) Sampdoria Ismael Blanco ((76)) San Luis Benjani ((76)) Portsmouth Nelson Haedo Valdez ((78 )) Rubin Kazan Václav Svěrkoš ((74)) Baník Ostrava Robbie Keane ((78 )) Los Angeles Galaxy Emmanuel Eboué ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ilsinho ((74)) Internacional Carlos Salcido ((75)) Tigres U.A.N.L. Carlos Bocanegra ((75)) Rangers Lincoln ((78 )) Avaí Marama Vahirua ((75)) AS Monaco Emmanuel Emenike ((73)) Spartak Moskva John Carew ((80)) West Ham United Pierre Achille Webó ((75)) İstanbul BB Dieumerci Mbokani ((78 )) Anderlecht Ludovic Giuly ((76)) AS Monaco Zapater ((73)) Lokomotiv Moskva Gelson Fernandes ((73)) Leicester City Jeffrén ((72)) Sporting * Luton Shelton ((73)) Kardemir Karabükspor Kalu Uche ((76)) Neuchâtel Xamax Sergio Canales ((76)) Valencia CF Héctor Bracamonte ((74)) FC Rostov Stipe Pletikosa ((77)) FC Rostov Wayne Routledge ((72)) Swansea City David Stockdale ((71)) Ipswich Town Dédé ((76)) Eskişehirspor Bruno Gama ((74)) RC Deportivo Kenny Miller ((78 )) Cardiff City Jo Inge Berget ((73)) Molde FK Michael Johnson ((76)) Leicester City Zurab Khizanishvili ((73)) Kayserispor Milan Jovanović ((80)) Anderlecht Felipe Caicedo ((76)) Lokomotiv Moskva Matthew Taylor ((75)) West Ham United Dorin Goian ((73)) Rangers Germán Lux ((71)) RC Deportivo Fernando Muslera ((77)) Galatasaray SK Ibson ((74)) Santos John Pantsil ((77)) Leicester City Eduardo ((80)) SL Benfica Rafael Sóbis ((77)) Fluminense Lee Wallace ((73)) Rangers Jô ((75)) Internacional Ignacio González ((74)) Standard Liège Barry Ferguson ((78 )) Blackpool Cribari ((72)) Cruzeiro Darío Cvitanich ((72)) Boca Juniors Daniel de Ridder ((72)) Grasshopper-Club Leandro Lima ((71)) Avaí Stefano Guberti ((76)) Torino Alejandro Domínguez ((78 )) River Plate Fernando Cavenaghi ((77)) River Plate Vitolo ((72)) Panathinaikos FC Clarke Carlisle ((73)) Preston North End Felipe Melo ((78 )) Galatasaray SK Henrique to Palmeiras (77) Camunas to Villarrel (77) Pedro Mendes to Guimaraes (76) Martin Jiranek to Grozny (74) Denilson to Sao PAulo (79) Eidur Gudjohnsen to AEK (75) Ewerthon to Grozny (74) Alan Kardec to Santos (74) Marco Russ to Wolfsburg (72) Toche to Panathinaikos (72)) Johan Elmander to Galatasaray (76) Juanma Ortiz to Rangers (74) Jonathan Greening to Nott Forest (73) Roger Johnson to Wolves (78 ) Frank Rost to Red Bulls (80) Alex Silva to Flamengo (78 ) John Arne Riise to Fulham (80) Axel Witsel to Benfica (75) Paul Konchesky to Leicester (75) Jay Bothroyd to QPR (74) Woodgate to Stoke (78 ) Moreira to Swansea (76) Riether to Cologne (76) Pape Pate Diouf to Copenhagen (75) Vaughan to Sunderland (74) Pereirinha to Sporting (75) Caldwell to Birmingham (74) Bowyer to Ipswich (77) Phillips to Blackpool (74) Pablo Piatti >>78 Valencia David Navarro >>79 Neuchatel Xamax Ukra >>74 Braga Demy De Zeeuw >>77 Spartak Moscow Valeri Bojinov >>78 Sporting Erwin Hoffer >>73 Eintracht Frankfurt Robert Earnshaw >>72 Cardiff City Kiko >>74 Barcelona B Abraham Paz >>73 FC Cartagena Cristian Riveros >>74 Kayserispor Míchel >>74 Hércules CF Michael Chopra >>74 Ipswich Town Nemanja Matić >>70 SL Benfica Christian Benítez>77 América {C}Gökhan Ünal >77 Kayserispor Gilberto Silva >78 Grêmio Domenico Criscito >78 Zenit St. Petersburg César Delgado >79 Monterrey Torsten Frings >81 Toronto FC Hassan Yebda >74 SL Benfica Craig Gardner >74 Sunderland Dwayne De Rosario >75 D.C. United Oguchi Onyewu >75 Sporting * Petri Pasanen >72 Red Bull Salzburg Nassim Ben Khalifa >68 BSC Young Boys Djalma >73 FC Porto Abdoulaye Faye >76 West Ham United Diego Alves 82 Nolan, Kevin 79 Ba, Demba 80 Friedel, Brad 82 Douchez, Nicolas82 Gameiro, Kévin 82 Rami, Adil 81 Cabaye, Yohan 80 Schürrle, Andre 80 Toulalan, Jérémy83 César (GK) 79 Zokora, Didier 81 Larsson, Sebastian79 Amalfitano, Morgan79 Rodríguez, Alberto Junior79 Diego C astro 78 Lopo 81 Manu Del Moral 78 Trochowski, Piotr 79 Dani Parejo 78 Ujfaluši, Tomáš 79 Renato 77 Pedretti, Benoît 78 Perišić, Ivan 77 Bracalli 77 Salvio, Eduardo 74 José Callejón 79 Korkmaz, Egemen 77 Henderson, Jordan 79 Jones, Phil 79 Rafinha 79 Schieber, Julian 78 Lakic, Srdjan 76